


人间不落幕剧场 第十一幕

by changmikiller



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: Other, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmikiller/pseuds/changmikiller





	人间不落幕剧场 第十一幕

第十一幕：取暖

郑在玹来敲门的时候金道英才洗完澡。整个人都还浸着水汽，没吹干的头发上搭了条白毛巾，眼睛因为湿润亮晶晶的，对郑在玹说着“来啦”，头上的白毛巾变成了垂下来的两只兔耳朵。

大概是急着跑出来开门，金道英居然光着两只脚，让郑在玹坐在沙发上，自己一个人啪嗒啪嗒地跑来跑去，更像只兔子了。关于金道英像兔子这件事，并不是郑在玹主观，是在学校无意中听见班上女生的闲聊，说金老师好像一只小兔子，那神情像是在说自家养的可以捧在手心的小宠物，当时郑在玹只是联想到金道英一米八几的个子觉得这种言论主观得离谱。现在才觉得这件事一点也不主观，简直不能太客观了，谁看金道英都会觉得是只兔子。

兔子，不是，金道英接了杯水放在茶几上的声音拉回了郑在玹的思绪，问他，“在出什么神，是太累了吗？”

郑在玹当然不能说自己在出些大逆不道的神，连忙伸手接过水杯，碰到了金道英冰凉的指尖，眼睛瞟到了对方还光着的脚，怎么忙活了半天还没穿上鞋。金道英在他身边坐下的时候甚至还带些凉气，应该自己也觉得冷，一坐下就把腿盘到沙发上，脚藏在了腿窝里。

郑在玹问出了从刚才就好奇的问题，“你家没有拖鞋吗？”他进门的时候金道英也没让他换鞋，只给了鞋套。

金道英一愣，以为是他觉得鞋套不方便，“你想换拖鞋吗？”

郑在玹手上正在打开他刚刚提上来的袋子，从里面拿出好几罐罐装牛奶，一罐一罐地递给金道英，一共四罐，都是热的，递到最后一罐的时候才回答金道英的问题，“不是我，我是说你，”他眼神示意金道英光着的脚，“大冬天的，你不冷吗？”

“冷啊，但拖鞋刚刚洗澡的时候被我打湿了。”说着声音都在变小，大概也是觉得要被笑话，金道英不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇。看不出郑在玹脸上的表情在表达什么情绪，直觉告诉金道英不会是好话，他抢在郑在玹开口前问，“你给我这么多牛奶干嘛？”

郑在玹看了他一眼，“上次是没办法，这次总不能再空手来，现在这个时间也没几家店开着，便利店里没什么了不起的东西，上次你说你不喝咖啡，就换了牛奶，你拿来暖手暖脚正好。”

咖啡换成了牛奶，自己又在被小好几岁的男孩子照顾，金道英小声地说了谢谢。

光线不很亮，但郑在玹注意到了金道英悄悄抿起的嘴，贴心地替他转移话题，“不是说要给我卷子做吗？”

沙发应该是有些老旧了，弹簧失去弹性，两个人的重量让整个沙发完全下陷，金道英穿着宽大的暖色加绒卫衣，盘着腿让他像是嵌在了一堆棉花里，手上在一旁拿来的包里翻找，像是翻找过冬食物的小动物。

趁着这个间隙，郑在玹问，“你一直在做家教吗？”

在职教师是被明文禁止做家教的，金道英说自己还在实习期，“我找死吗当长期家教，帮我哥顶个班而已。”

郑在玹想到和金道英一起从那辆黑色的车上下来的妇人，尽管车很低调，但能看出来其本身的奢华，妇人的着装打扮与举手投足间的气质也能看出平时的养尊处优，和她所处的街道格格不入，是完全来自另一个世界的人。他斟酌着开口，“今天送你回来的——”

郑在玹说一半没了声，金道英觉得奇怪地看他一眼，终于让他把卷子找了出来，不以为意地答，“学生家长，怎么了，认识？”

郑在玹否认得很快，“没，好奇问问。”

“别好奇别人了，好奇好奇你自己，”金道英把卷子递给郑在玹，“不用做完，我勾了一部分，限时，按正式阅卷打分。”

金道英笑眯眯的，“加油啊，小郑。”

小出租屋里没有像样的书桌，唯一能当桌子用的只有矮脚茶几，金道英刚刚吭哧吭哧给郑在玹搬了个床上书桌和台灯，让他靠在沙发写，他窝在一旁，美其名曰监考，眼睛只顾着黏在手机屏幕上，根本看都不看郑在玹一眼。

出租屋里安安静静，两个人各做各的事，金道英在手机上看到好笑的，憋笑憋得整个沙发都在抖，要不就是他调整坐姿连带着另一头的郑在玹也一耸一耸的，写出来的字也歪歪扭扭，郑在玹无奈开口，“我去餐桌上写吧。”

说着要起身，却被金道英拦住，“欸——那里凉得很，厨房的窗户对着吹，那窗户漏风。”

郑在玹跟他僵持，金道英败下阵，保证自己老老实实，“就坐这儿，别过去，我不影响你。”

结果郑在玹妥协坐回沙发还没三分钟，金道英又有动静了，还有些不好意思，跟郑在玹打商量，“我能把腿伸直吗，就一会儿，腿盘久了有些麻。”

沙发长度有限，金道英靠在一边扶手上面对着郑在玹，只能把腿盘着，伸直就一定会踢到对方。郑在玹写题的间隙抽空看了眼，不知道金道英什么时候把袜子套上了，他稍稍直起腰，把背和沙发靠背间的间隙留给金道英，示意他把腿伸过去。

怕把金道英腿压着，郑在玹没靠回去。厚外套脱到了一边，他只穿着卫衣，隔着衣物都能感觉到金道英脚上的凉意，眼睛还盯着卷子，一心二用地建议金道英抱张毯子来盖着，怎么也没个取暖器。

金道英说到这个就来气，放下手机义愤填膺，“这破房子一用取暖器就短路，我都靠自己体温撑的，所以只有厚被子没有薄毯子，要取暖只能用炭盆。”

郑在玹想说这例子太极端了，明明还有暖水袋这种选项，但他最终还是吞回了肚子里，给小金老师留点面子，只是勾起嘴角笑了笑。金道英做过近视眼手术，眼尖得很，连郑在玹脸上的细小绒毛都借着台灯看得一清二楚，更别说勾起嘴角后出现的酒窝，他立刻抓现形，“你在嘲笑我？”

郑在玹张口就来，“没，题做出来了我高兴。”

金道英懒得跟他计较，吸了吸鼻子，瞟了眼已经被翻到第三面的试卷，换个方式制裁郑在玹，“你还有三十一分钟。”

也不知道有没有听进去，郑在玹只是把自己的外套丢给金道英，“拿这个当毯子吧，都冷得吸鼻子了。”

金道英确实也冷得慌，接过外套老老实实地搭上了，看郑在玹穿得单薄竟也不会冷，想起之前自己在学校训他不知冷暖，快零下的天穿着薄外套瞎晃悠，郑在玹连哆嗦都没有，那样子看着确实不像会冷，说自己天生体热。金道英缩在对方的外套里，心想，体热真好，羡慕地吸了吸鼻子，结果搞得满鼻腔都是郑在玹身上的味道。不知道是洗衣液还是从身体散发出的，很沉静，让人想到积雪覆盖下的树木枝叶——金道英晃了晃脑袋，把走向逐渐奇怪的想法丢出脑外。

接下来的时间里金道英确实没有再有过新的动静。郑在玹提前十多分钟做完最后一道题，小幅度地活动因为一直在绵软沙发上直挺着所以有些酸硬的腰，想麻烦金道英挪挪腿让自己靠回沙发背，结果抬头发现那人已经盖着自己的外套睡着。

他盯着呼吸匀缓的金道英愣了一会儿，有些失笑，看来是真的不冷了，睡得还挺安稳。

笑完了就开始头疼，这沙发的动静他是见识过的，起身的话保准会把金道英折腾醒，保持不动的话，等过了这会儿，他的腰肯定就出走了。

郑在玹不合时宜地大彻大悟，世事果然两难全。勉强还能坚持，但不知道金道英多久才会醒，郑在玹为难了一会儿，办法倒是想到了，只是实施起来有点——他看了眼熟睡的金道英，有一点点困难。

他把双手放到脖子上，尽管手上的温度不算低也还是凉了得自己一个激灵，但等冷意一过，手开始趋于体温一样暖和。吸了口气，终于下定决心，把手伸向了金道英藏在自己外套下的脚。

金道英是被闹铃惊醒的。他给郑在玹设置的“收卷铃”。

陡然睁开眼，对于光线的不适应让他本能地眯了眼，眼前的景象看得不真切，但能看到一副轮廓安安静静地靠在沙发背上，等终于适应，才看清郑在玹正抱着臂小憩，不知道保持这样的姿势有多久。

金道英睡得有些缺氧，脸颊发烫，等身上所有感官归位，才感觉到浑身上下都暖融融，尤其是脚下，有源源不断的热意传来。

他动了动盖在郑在玹的外套下的腿，因为一直保持同一姿势有些许僵硬，而脚部的触感让金道英瞬间清醒一大半——他怎么睡着睡着把脚搭到郑在玹大腿上去了？

郑在玹仍旧闭着眼，看不出是在浅眠还是已经睡熟，金道英惊得不敢动，想无声无息地把自己不老实的脚移下来，打着算盘想当作无事发生。

奈何屁股下的沙发实在太软，根本不好使力，制造出的动静似乎有些过大，无意中不知道已经踹了郑在玹多少脚，最后这一下力道还有些重，被大腿的主人隔着衣物一把抓住了脚腕。

金道英倒吸一口气，大气不敢出，连忙去看郑在玹，不看还好，这一看不得了，直接连呼吸都滞住。

郑在玹不知什么时候睁开了眼，小幅度地活动着直立久了的脖颈，从金道英的角度看过去，打着暖光的台灯在郑在玹身后忽隐忽现，光源明明灭灭。高挺鼻梁的另一边全数藏进了阴影里，看不出现在是副什么表情，眼睛捕捉到哪怕一点光亮向外反射，在昏暗的光线中意外地明亮，里面装的全是揶揄。

金道英下意识舔了舔下唇，等着郑在玹开口。

几秒钟的时间里他打算好了，管郑在玹怎么笑话他，先道歉就是，毕竟是他理亏。

郑在玹把金道英的脚慢条斯理地从自己腿上挪下来，隔着衣物都能感觉出脚腕纤细，一掌便能握全。

他轻轻拍了拍金道英的腿，“这可乱蹬不得，别一不小心——”他说着稍微收了收大喇喇没并住的腿，“蹬到不该蹬的地方。”

金道英疑惑了，想，我不就蹬了你的腿吗，还能蹬到哪儿去，喉咙里那句“对不起”在听完郑在玹的话后就拐了个弯，不知道哪根筋睡醒的时候没搭对，拐到了不该去的地方，呆头呆脑地问，“哪个地方？”

郑在玹闻言表情有一瞬的空白，他本意是想臊金道英，竟然没达到目的，便盯着金道英的脸看，看能不能瞧出破绽，是不是在打别的算盘。

大概是睡意还没完全消散，脑子还不太方便过滤复杂信息，怎么看也只能从金道英的表情里读出他是真的在疑惑。

从金道英的视角看郑在玹，原本死死盯着他的人突然满脸写着无语，他更疑惑了。

郑在玹叹了口气，“腿有什么不能蹬的，不能蹬的当然是，这儿。”

金道英顺着郑在玹的手看过去，那只骨节分明的手指的不是别处，正正好好对着郑在玹的两腿之间。

金道英见状像是脑子才通上电，暗骂一声靠，那刚刚盖在外套下面、自己脚底下那股源源不断的热意是——

郑在玹当然不知道他的心理活动，只是眼睁睁看着金道英脸颊上的红，在三秒之内，漫上了耳尖。

tbc.


End file.
